Hades Big Secret
by Megara and Hades
Summary: Hades has a BIG secret about why he really wanted Hercules dead.


Calliope: "We are the Muses; goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes."

Terpsichore: "Heroes like Hercules..."

Thalia: "Honey, they know this already. Stop dragging it on and get to the point."

Clio: "But girl, we need to give a recap of what they last knew."

Melpomene: "Right, in case they forgot how it ended."

Thalia: "Fine. Hercules saved Megara from the pit of souls. He then chose to stay with her on earth as a mortal because they were soooo in love or something..."

Melpomene: "Slow down Thalia!"

Clio: "After Hercules saved Megara, he punched that sucker Hades right into the pit of souls. Pain and Panic watched but did nothing to come to his rescue."

Calliope: "And that about catches you up. Happy ending right?"

Terpsichore: "But things quickly changed."

Thalia: "You see, Zeus, feeling sorry for Hades for whatever reason, made a deal with him. Hades could come out of the pool of souls to once again rule the underworld under one condition."

Melpomene: "He had to stay in the underworld. No going above ground. No enslaving anymore girls. No tricks. No nothing."

Clio: "He was under 'house' arrest for eternity."

Thalia: "Alright, alright. Let's not tell the WHOLE story girls. Rewind!"

Hercules: "What was my father thinking letting Hades out of the pit? Like he's not going to try something. He kidnapped me as a baby, tried to kill me, kept you captive, killed you. What more does he need to do to stay in the pit of souls?"

Meg: "Hercules, he's also your father's brother. I don't think your father wants to let go of that. He will always give him a second chance. He's family. I'm sure that Hades knows that if he tries anything he'll be right back where he was."

Hercules: "Not if my father keeps handing him second chances. For someone who was held captive by this devil for so long, it sounds an awful lot like you're on HIS side."

Meg: "I'm not on anyone's side. And to be honest, staying with Hades wasn't that bad until you arrived."

Hercules: "What is that suppose to mean?!"

Meg: "Well..."

Hercules: "Go on Meg, tell me all of the perks of living in the underworld with Hades until **I** arrived."

Meg: "Well, I really wasn't his prisoner at first. He really did rescue me after the man I loved ran after a younger, prettier girl. He took care of me. No strings attached."

Hercules: "Are you telling me that Hades, the ruler of the underworld, took you under his wing? Come on Meg."

Meg: "He did! Until you came. Then he changed."

Hercules: "Unbelievable. Meg, don't you see? It was his plan all along! He kidnapped me at birth!"

Meg: "I'm only saying it wasn't so bad in the beginning."

Hercules: "Somehow this is all my fault?"

Meg: "That's not what I meant. I just sort of feel bad for..."

Hercules: "For Hades?!"

Meg: "It's just that he is down there all alone. Forever. Don't you remember what

it was like being alone? I do."

Hercules: "You mean when Hades saved you? Do you not remember the part where he KILLED you!"

Meg: "That was only a trap because he knew you'd save me and he could cut your thread!"

Hercules: "Oh, so now you're defending him!"

Meg: "Let's just go to bed okay!"

Hercules: "Fine by me!"

Clio: "Hercules went to get under the covers."

Meg: "What do you think you're doing? You get the couch hero."

Calliope: "Yikes! Hercules slammed the door behind him. Megara threw herself down on the bed crying."

Terpsichore: "Megara tossed and turned that night thinking about how lonely Hades must be. She hadn't fully forgiven him but her heart was full of empathy. Hades was there when Megara needed someone most and she was going to be there for him when he needed someone most."

Melpomene: "Megara packed a basket full of fresh foods and some scrolls to keep him updated on what's going on above ground. She quietly arrived."

Hades: "Who's there?!"

Meg: "Don't get your underworld underwear in a twist."

Hades: "Oh, look who the Cerberus dragged in. Wait, how'd you get in here? My dearest brother took away my raft so I can't escape. Boohoo."

Meg: "Nothing dragged me here and this isn't the first time I've been in the underworld you know."

Calliope: "Megara gave Hades a you-imprisoned-me-here-remember look."

Hades: "If this is one of Zeus' tricks to get me to do something 'against the rules' to send me back into that bloody pit, it's not going to work."

Meg: "It's not a trick."

Thalia: "Hades glanced at Megara's basket."

Hades: "What's that?"

Meg: "Um...it's a basket."

Hades: "You don't say?"

Meg: "Go to he..."

Hades: "Hell? Look around my little Nutmeg. I'm already here."

Meg: "You don't have to be to so sassy! After all, I did come all of this way to bring you..."

Hades: "That's for me?"

Meg: "Well yeah. Listen Hades, you've been a real jerk these passed couple of months, but you were there for me when I felt alone and I thought I would return the favor. I guess..."

Clio: "Megara turned back to the exit."

Hades: "Meg, will you sit down? Have something to eat?"

Thalia: "Megara gave Hades a small smile as if she was beginning to forget all of the bad things he's done and only remembering what he was like when they first met."

Meg: "I can't. I have to get back before Hercules notices I'm gone."

Hades: "Um...tha...than...thanks Meg."

Terpsichore: "Megara slowly crept back into the house."

Hercules: "Where were you Meg?"

Meg: "No where. Just went out for some fresh air."

Hercules: "Oh, I didn't know there was fresh air IN THE UNDERWORLD."

Meg: "What, are you spying on me now?"

Hercules: "What am I suppose to think Meg? You snuck off to go see HIM."

Meg: "Will you get a grip! I just brought him food and some scrolls!"

Hercules: "If you expect me to be okay with this, you have lost your mind. I saw his goo goo eyes. 'Oh Meg, won't you come sit and eat this food with me. Oh Meg.'"

Meg: "It wasn't like that!"

Hercules: "What about 'I have to get back before my handsome hero boyfriend notices I chose you over him tonight.'"

Meg: "I never said that."

Hercules: "You might as well have! You know what Meg, if you want to go be Hades 'little Nutmeg', go ahead. No one is stopping you."

Meg: "If that's how you really feel! It beats staying here and fighting with you every waking second!"

Hercules: "You can come back when you realize who really treats you right!"

Clio: "Megara packed her bags and headed for the underworld."

Meg: "What am I doing?"

Melpomene: "Meg said to herself while standing in the underworld's entrance. She turned around and began to walk away when..."

Hades: "Ahh, my lil' Nutmeg!"

Thalia: "Hades noticed Megara's bags she was trying to hide behind her back."

Hades: "Need a place to stay?"

Clio: "Hades grinned sharply."

Meg: "Forget it."

Hades: "Big fight with Mr. Wonderboy?"

Meg: "Yeah, some Wonderboy."

Calliope: "Megara set down her bags."

Hades: "Come tell ol' Hades all about it."

Terpsichore: "Megara remembered how she cried on Hades shoulder after her boyfriend ran off. She remembered what a good listener he was. She sat down on the damp ground and drooped her head."

Meg: "I think Hercules and I are done. Forever."

Thalia: "Hades' eyes widened."

Hades: "I really need to talk to the fates."

Meg: "No, there is no changing it now. I think we have just grown apart. And get this, he is jealous of YOU! Hahaha!"

Hades: "Hey now, who wouldn't be jealous of a devilishly handsome, blue-fiery, ruler of the underworld under house arrest like me?"

Clio: "Megara laughed wiping away the single tear she had running down her cheek."

Hades: "Now, if you're done talking about what a drag Wonderboy is, I have something to say."

Meg: "Oooo a confession."

Calliope: "Megara looked at Hades intently."

Hades: "Well..."

Meg: "Spit it out."

Hades: "You know how Hercules told you that I sent Pain and Panic to kidnap him, make him mortal, and kill him when he was only an infant to try to get Zeus in a vulnerable spot to take over his throne and become a god myself?"

Meg: "Yes?"

Hades: "Well, that's not entirely true. I wanted him dead for a different reason..."

Meg: "Why then?"

Clio: "Hades took a deep breath."

Hades: "I did it because I met with the fates when Hera was pregnant with Hercules. I asked them what kind of trouble he might cause me. They told me...they told me that I would fall in love with a woman but she...she would fall for Hercules and he for her and no one would give me a second look."

Melpomene: "Megara looked up at Hades but his head stayed down; staring at the damp ground."

Hades: "So I sent Pain and Panic to kill Hercules. But those idiots screwed it up! I was forced to make you my slave until you loved me back or until I got rid of Hercules. But that only drew you further away. And eventually I lost you."

Meg: "You killed me!"

Hades: "I only did that because I knew Hercules would jump into the pit to save you and I could cut his thread then save you myself and have Hercules out of the picture."

Meg: "Hades..."

Calliope: "Megara didn't know what to say. She never knew any of this. She grabbed Hades hands and lifted him off the floor; standing only inches from his face. She saw something in his eyes she never thought she would see in the eyes of underworld's ruler. She saw love. She drew her face closer; he could feel her warm breath against his blue face. Then, she pressed her mortal lips against his cold ones. She felt his needle-like fingers wrapping around her tiny waste pulling her in."

Meg: "Your Nutmeg is here to stay."


End file.
